Rock Your Body
by Vampire Hanyou
Summary: Kagome viaja a Estados Unidos para encontrarse en una disco con un extraño chico de pelo plateado con el que se dejara llevar por la música. InuxKag siempre!


**Hola, es mi segundo fic... Puse el tema de Rock your body de Justin Timberlake... Hace mucho que tenia ganas de hacer un fic así... **

**Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de los otros personajes, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero Sessh es mio T.T siiii es miooooooo…. No T.T no lo es ¬.¬ maldita sea**

**El tema de los idiomas no importa... todos hablan español... **

**- Hablando -**

"**Pensando"**

(Notas de autoras)

O:O:O:O:O:O Cambio de escena

Faltaban tres horas para aterrizar, los alumnos de la escuela secundaria de último año Sakura Blossom dormían tranquilamente, excepto por una chica que prácticamente soñaba despierta. Kagome Higurashi era una joven de 18 años, 1,65, piel pálida, cabello azabache que contrarrestaba muy bien con su piel y unos ojos azul-grisáceos. Viajaban rumbo a Estados Unidos por siete días, la razón era el fin de la escuela. Estaba muy emocionada por llegar, siempre había querido conocer otros países. No podía creer que la escuela terminaría y podría entrar a la universidad. Sonrió levemente y tiró la cabeza para atrás – Solo tres horas más.

Su familia vivía en un templo en las afueras de Tokio. Su mamá, su abuelo y su hermano menor eran los que más quería. Luego estaba su gato, Buyo, un felino amigable y perezoso. Los iba a extrañar, tenía que acordarse de comprarles un obsequio. Ya pensaría en algo.

Tomó los auriculares y los colocó mientras buscaba en la sintonía algo interesante. Moría por ir a bailar a esos lugares extravagantes de Estados Unidos. Dejó un poco de música y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo tratando de descansar un poco.

O:O:O:O:O:O

El hotel era muy grande, no era demasiado lujoso, pero el mejor que había visto. Se instaló en su habitación con su compañera Sango, una joven de 18 años con cabello marrón y ojos ocre, con una tez más morena que la de su amiga. Muy hábil en cualquier deporte y artes marciales.

Luego de desempacar, descansaron un poco... El vuelo había durado 14 horas... A las ocho bajaron al hall como habían dicho los profesores.

- Bienvenidos al Roston Palace Hotel, espero que sus habitaciones sean cómodas. Los horarios de desayuno serán de...- Una mujer vestida con un logo del hotel en la camisa comenzó a dar instrucciones. Kagome bostezó mostrando su poco interés. – Eso es todo, ahora los dejo con su profesora.

- Muy bien, las salidas en sus momentos libres a la noche serán de 20.00 a 01:00. Tienen un tope de media hora para llegar tarde, si lo hacen más les más les vale una buena excusa. Nos despertaremos a las 9:00. Ahora que tiene los horarios, pueden ir a sus habitaciones o si lo desean salir. -

O:O:O:O:O:O

- Sango! Donde quieres ir? – gritó Kagome desde el baño mientras se peinaba enfrente del espejo.

- Bueno... tu querías ir a bailar no? – Los ojos de Kagome brillaron y asintió frenéticamente – A bailar será, vamos, te voy a poner irresistible – Sango tenia puestos unos jeans ajustados oscuros y una musculosa negra con un triangulo rojo al revés que comenzaba en los hombros y terminaba en punta hacia abajo. Tenía sombra rosa en los párpados y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta – Listo, quedaste bien – Kagome se sonrojó y se observó al espejo.

Su cara estaba ligeramente sonrojada, sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban gracias a su piel crema y a la sombra color marrón claro. Sus labios estaban al natural, Sango pensaba que se veía mejor así. Tenía puestos unos pantalones negros con una musculosa azul rey que se ataba atrás del cuello, adelante unos diseños de flores color dorado. Su pelo suelto rebelde tras su espalda con algunos mechones sobre los hombros.

- Wow, si te ves bien eh? – le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía

- Jeje, tu también te ves bien – dio media vuelta y agarró un saco sobre la cama – Vamos a divertirnos – imitó su gesto guiñándole el ojo, dirigiéndose a la salida del hotel.

Llegaron a las 21:00 a la entrada, había un gran cartel de neon que decía Trick en color lila y azul. Entraron por un gran portón de metal, a Kagome le brillaron los ojos al ver como era el lugar, tal como lo había imaginado: luces por todos lados, la barra con un chico que servía los tragos, la pista llena de gente que bailaba y sonreía arriba en el piso sobresaliente donde se encontraba el DJ. Bajaron las escaleras, Kagome sonrió, ese viaje valdría la pena. Caminaron hacia la barra mientras observaban alrededor.

- Quieres tomar algo o...? – Kagome se calló cuando vio a su amiga, Sango estaba mirando fijo al chico atrás de la barra que servía los tragos – Te gusta? – la pregunta hizo saltar a Sango.

- Que? No! Pf... Como crees? – Esa no era la mejor respuesta... Kagome la conocía demasiado bien, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que su querida Sango mentía. "No está nada mal" tenía el cabello negro recogido con una pequeña coleta, ojos zafiros, un arito en la oreja y una sonrisa conquistadora.

-A mi no me engañas, ve y habla con él. – la empujó mientras Sango balbuceaba palabras, tratando de salir de esa situación, nerviosa. – No seas tímida. – sonrió con burla y de un último empujón Sango se encontraba enfrente de él. Lo vio de cerca y le pareció todavía más guapo que antes.

- Que quisieras de tomar? – Lo escuchó preguntar, pidió una cerveza mientras también comenzaba una conversación fluida con Miroku – Así que eres extranjera, bienvenida, mi nombre es Miroku – le dio una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras.

- Sango – dijo simplemente sonriendo también, Miroku le sirvió un vaso largo de cerveza.

– Gracias – tomó el vaso rozando sin querer la mano del joven, haciéndola sonrojarse y al chico sacándole una sonrisa discreta. Distraída volteó la vista... y se dio cuenta de que Kagome no estaba. "Que demon-"

- En diez minutos termina mi turno, te gustaría bailar? – los pensamientos de Sango se detuvieron al oír esto, respiró hondo "Piensa, un chico sexy te está invitando a bailar... pero Kagome... Al diablo! Ella me empujó a esto" le sonrió.

- Me encantaría – se quedaron hablando los diez minutos restantes.

O:O:O:O:O:O

Kagome observaba a su amiga coquetear con ese chico. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas redondas a un lado de la pista, un poco aburrida. Se levantó decidida a bailar un rato cuando escuchó la próxima canción.

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Le encantaba bailar, era una pasión desde que estaba en la secundaria. Comenzó a moverse, sonriendo y disfrutando el momento. Sintió alguien agarrarla de la cintura atrás suyo.

- Hola, preciosa, mi nombre es Kouga – Kagome giró la cabeza y vio dos ojos azules observándola de un modo extraño.

- No te pregunté – se movió incómoda, ya conocía a esos idiotas, pensaban que todas las mujeres eran premios y fáciles que caían por cualquier falso encanto. "Pues piensa otra vez" Se alejó del chico play-boy sintiendo todavía que estaba detras de ella. Giró la cabeza, en efecto, Kouga venía detrás de ella "Qué hago? Qué hago? Qué -?" Otra vez sintió dos brazos que la sostenían pero ahora de frente.

Got time, but I don't mind  
Just wanna rock you girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it up girl  
See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do

- Solo baila – escuchó una voz masculina hablarle al oido. Se sonrojó horriblemente, levantó la vista para ver a Kouga pasarlos sin verla.

-Gracias – miró al joven, era alto, cabello plateado y unos ojos dorados que nunca en su vida había visto igual y tambien... unas curiosas orejitas encima de su cabeza, blancas "Es un hanyou" . Estaba con una remera roja y unos jeans desgastados, todo un sueño. La música seguía, trató de separse pero solo logró que el agarré fuera más fuerte – ¿Que haces? – el chico bajó su cabeza a la altura de Kagome.

-Quiero bailar contigo. – Kagome decidió, luego de dudarlo un momento, que le debía una, así que le daría su baile.

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right

Colocó sus manos en el cuello de él. El ritmo la guiaba, comenzó a bajar sus manos por los hombros, brazos musculosos. "Alguien hace ejercicio" pensó con aire travieso. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no sabía el nombre de este chico, tenía que acordarse de preguntarle. Las manos masculinas acariciaban sus caderas, tenía manos que causaban que le recorrieran escalofrios por la espalda. Subió la vista y la mantuvo en sus ojos, como un desafío que él gustosamente aceptó. Al final, avergonzada, Kagome removió la vista nerviosa "¿Porque me pone tan nerviosa?" Él dio una mueca de lado, como una sonrisa, en ese momento el corazón de la joven saltó.

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

- Soy Inuyasha – susurró aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno... dos pueden jugar el mismo juego" En ese momento Kagome dio media vuelta para quedar a espaldas de Inuyasha, pegándose a su pecho. Seguían bailando como si no hubiera nadie excepto ellos dos. Tiró la cabeza para atrás descansándola en el hombro de él.

- Kagome – su voz cambió notablemente, ni siquiera ella se reconocía. Inuyasha disimuló el efecto que tuvo con ese movimiento.

I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it up girl  
See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove

"¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos" Colocó otra vez sus manos en la cadera de ella, comenzando mejor a moverse. Kagome cerró los ojos un minuto mientras sentía como se movía. Olía a bosque y lluvia, sus músculos se sentían a través de su remera roja. Inuyasha rodeó más sus brazos alrededor de ella, apretándola más contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y suspiró, ella no era tan atrevida, pero al verlo no pudo evitarlo. Subió una mano hasta el cuello de Inuyasha, apoyándola y la otra encima de la mano de él que se encontraba en su cadera. Se sentía como si una pluma lo tocara, sonrió a ese pensamiento cursi. "Keh!"

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right

Los movimientos eran íntimos, sus pelvis chocaban lo cual causaba un estremecimiento por parte de los dos. Discretamente observó el rostro del chico, sus labios tentadores y los ojos como dos soles. "Deja de pensar estupideces" Viró los ojos tratando de dispersar tales pensamientos y vio dos personas riendo. Se dio cuenta que era Sango… y… el chico de la barra! "Bien hecho, amiga" sonrió.

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha, se acercó al oído de la muchacha.- Amiga tuya? – habló tan cerca que pudo sentir la piel de Kagome paralizarse de un escalofrío. Ella, congelada, solo logró asentir, soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Inuyasha observó al chico que acompañaba a la amiga de Kagome y sonrió. – Miroku, un amigo mío. – apuntó tomando la mano que estaba en la cadera de ella junto también la mano de Kagome. Suavemente bajo la mano y siguió bailando. Los movimientos de Kagome comenzaban a tener un resultado no deseado en Inuyasha. "Maldita sea, lo está haciendo a propósito", tensó los dientes y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
**Better have you naked by the end of this song**

Se agachó lentamente hacia el cuello de Kagome acariciandolo apenas, sorprendiendo a la joven de un gran modo. Trató, un poco, nerviosa de alejarse por lo menos unos centimetros para separar ese contacto que la ponía tan nerviosa. Inuyasha al escuchar el ultimo tramo de la canción rió por lo bajo, planeando tomarle un poco el pelo a su compañera de baile.

- Mejor tenerte desnuda para final de ésta canción – Kagome abrió los ojos más de lo que es posible y sonrojoda como nunca antes en su vida. Paró los movimientos y giró para verlo a los ojos, viendo su cara seria sintió terror. "Estará bromeando" pensó "verdad?" Horrorizada vio como Inuyasha bajaba su rostro más cerca del suyo. "De acuerdo, ahora estoy nerviosa" Seguían acercandose "Noooooo, no la beses, no la beses, no la... Ah!" De un movimientos limpio, sus labios tocaron. Las manos de Kagome subieron hasta el cuello de él.

So what did you come for  
I came to dance with you  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
I came to romance with you  
You're searching for love forever more  
It's time to take a chance  
If love is here on the floor, girl

El beso parecía eterno, primero fue superficial, pero poco a poco se fue profundizando. La mano derecha del joven subió hasta posarse en la mejilla izquierda de Kagome, sintiéndola cálida. Jugó con su labio inferior arrancando un gemido por parte de ella. Su otra mano se movió hasta el hueco de su espalda, acercándola más a él, haciendo que Kagome respondiera el beso con furor. "Dios, que no termine" pensó Inuyasha sin saber que era exactamente el mismo pensamiento de ella. Lamentable el aire fue necesario, se separaron lentamente, dejando sus frentes apoyadas, todavía un poco sorprendidos.

- Lo… lo siento… tengo que irme – por segunda vez en la noche trató de separarse del ojidorado sin éxito alguno. – Inuyasha – la miró a los ojos con el rostro serio. Parpadeó varias como despertando de un trance.

- Yo… em… no quise… - la soltó bruscamente sin dejar de mirar hacía el piso. La chica luego de unos segundos dio media vuelta yéndose a buscar a su amiga Sango. Caminaba por toda la pista sin encontrarla, se paró muy frustrada y suspiró. Iba a comenzar a caminar de vuelta cuando sintió una mano agarrarle la muñeca – Espera, Kagome! – giró la vista para verlo otra vez enfrente suyo. Sorprendida tomó aire, respirando hondo. – Quisiera que… si puede ser… si quieres digo… Bueno ya! Quisieras salir conmigo, a tomar un café o algo así?

- Eh… yo… no lo sé – Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa, "Se ve linda nerviosa", con ese pensamiento la sonrisa de Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír más anchamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes y afilados caninos.

- O si quieres podemos saltearnos la parte de comer y pasar rápidamente al sexo casual. – de pronto la cara de Inuyasha fue estampada con un gran golpe de parte de una chica sumamente sonrojada. Al ver la cara de horror de Kagome se olvidó del tremendo golpe y comenzó a reír. El rostro de ella se enrojeció más y su mirada se agudizó

- Eres un idiota! – Trató de golpearlo otra vez pero su mano fue ágilmente atrapada por la de Inuyasha – Suéltame – dijo en voz autoritaria, pero el seguía con su rostro impecable, sino fuera por la marca roja en su mejilla izquierda

- Calma bruja, fue solo una bromita – la soltó de la mano, aunque no cometería el mismo error dos veces, así que mentalmente se preparó por si su presa quisiera volver a huir de él.

- Pues es tu segunda "bromita" (N/A: cuando bailaban q le dijo q la iba desnudar…) – La cara de Inuyasha se puso pensativa y luego sonrió cínicamente solo como él sabía hacerlo.

- Ah, eso, bueno… Quise darle sentido a la canción. – La tomó de la cintura acercándola peligrosamente a él. – Que dices? Saldrías conmigo?

- No – dijo tajante.

- Que puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión? – Preguntó mientras observaba cada gesto y movimiento. Kagome no quería dejarse doblar el brazo, tenía que admitir que ese chico era muy guapo, y su carácter tenía algo que era muy atrayente. Pero como fue dicho… esta chica no iba a dar torcer su brazo

- Mira… si te tiras a un pozo… puedo pensarlo…- Inuyasha la observó con las cejas levantadas, totalmente divertido y sorprendido por esa clase de comentarios que nunca había escuchado de una chica que estuviera con él.

- Déjame pensarlo… me parece un trato un poco sucio señorita Kagome… así que digamos… no. Saldrás conmigo? Antes que respondas debes saber que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. – Apretó un poco más el abrazo con ella sintiendo el olor a sakuras y jazmín de su cabello.

- Oh! Gracias, ahora sé que tengo muchas opciones – Esperó una respuesta de él, pero se quedó en silencio, dando por entender que todavía esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta que Kagome se negaba a aceptar. – De acuerdo! Está bien, saldré contigo. – Resignada suspiró "No te engañes Higurashi, sabes que te mueres por salir con él" Bueno… podía ser, pero no lo diría enfrente de Inuyasha.

- Eso era lo que quería oír – La soltó otra vez, pero suavemente y miró alrededor. – Supongo que estabas buscando a tu amiga. – Ella asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra. – Bien, vamos a buscarla bruj…- Observó la cara de enojo de Kagome que hubiera asustado hasta el mismísimo diablo y calló sus palabras – Ejem… Kagome.

Fueron hasta la otra pista donde encontraron a Miroku y Sango totalmente entretenidos, riendo y cambiando anécdotas. Kagome tomó a Sango del brazo y saludó a Miroku. Sango, al ver la hora, se despidió de Miroku esperando verse otra vez. Ellas dos se dirigieron a la salida. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, mientras su amiga seguía despidiéndose del chico, la arrinconó contra la pared dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajó su mano hasta el pantalón colocando algo en el bolsillo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que estaba algo sorprendida por las acciones del chico.

- Nos vemos – Movió la mano en forma de saludo – Y quiero otro baile contigo, uno en el que tu estés dispuesta, voy a convencerte chica violenta. - Y se perdió en la multitud. Kagome aún sorprendida buscó con la mirada a Sango, quien le sonreía a Miroku. La tomó del brazo, saludando también a Miroku, rápidamente, salieron del lugar.

O:O:O:O:O:O

Kagome se encontraba en la puerta del local del Trick cerrada, eran las 2:20 de la tarde. Luego de la noche de su encuentro con Inuyasha había encontrado un papel en su bolsillo que decía: "Encuéntrame en la puerta del Trick a las 2:00. Inuyasha". Allí estaba ella, con una pollera tableada roja y una remera blanca al estilo oriental con cuello Mao y una rosa al costado izquierdo. Eran las 2:25 y ya estaba cansada de esperar. Iba a dar la vuelta cuando vio al mismo Inuyasha corriendo hacia su dirección. Kagome cruzó los brazos y esperó que llegara donde se encontraba ella.

- Hola – Respiraba agitadamente y tenía el cabello un poco desordenado. Kagome estaba enfadada con él, pero al verlo, todo enojo se fue de ella, dejando espacio para el perdón. Descruzó los brazos de su pecho y saludó.

- Hola – Y no supo que más decir, se quedó callada y un poco avergonzada recordando la noche anterior, se sentía un poco rara, pero también era raramente correcto según ella. "Esto es confuso"

- Bien, vamos – Sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Kagome del brazo mientras caminaban hacía un vehiculo. Era un BMW negro 2011. Kagome abrió los ojos, impresionada. Miró a Inuyasha con los ojos grandes. – Que?

- Ese es… tu auto? – apuntó al BMW mirándolo con sorpresa. Inuyasha observó lo que apuntaba y vio el auto. La miró a ella, observando como estaba vestida, con esa pollera que dejaba poco a la imaginación de su blancas piernas y… concéntrate! Se dijo a sí mismo.

- Que!No! Ese es mi vehiculo – Apuntó al lado del auto donde se veía una motocicleta negra abrió todavía más los ojos – Que tal? Te gusta?

- No hay poder en la tierra que me haga subir a esa cosa – dijo en tono amenazador. Un destello de maldad se pudo ver en los ojos de Inuyasha, soltó a Kagome del brazo para tomarla en sus brazos estilo novia.

- Que haces? Bájame! Inuyasha! – Inuyasha paró sus pasos y la miró con una mirada difícil de descifrar. Por un momento quiso hacerse pequeña para escapar de su mirada penetrante. – Porque me estas mirando así?– Él solo miró para otra lado, aunque todavía la tenia firmemente agarrada.

- Khe! No es nada…– dijo sonrojado. Kagome sonrió, sonrojada también.

La subió a la motocicleta, sorprendentemente, sin quejas ni gritos. Tomó un casco azul claro y se lo puso en la cabeza a Kagome, que hizo colorear levemente las mejillas de la chica. Levantó la pierna izquierda y la pasó sobre el asiento del vehiculo, observó disimuladamente hacia atrás.

- Donde vamos? – Kagome preguntó.

-Ya veras – encendió la moto, causando un gritito por parte por parte de Kagome. – Nunca te habías subido a una de éstas, verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No…- lo observó, tenia aun el casco en su mano, y se veía su sonrisa. – Quítate esa sonrisa cínica o lo haré yo por ti. – Inuyasha se colocó el casco.

- Una chica con carácter, eso me gusta. – giró el acelerador causando un pequeño rugido por parte del vehiculo. Volteó hacia ambos lados antes de comenzar a andar. Kagome solo sostenía del abdomen del chico, rogando a Kami que esa cosa resistiera. Inuyasha aceleró sintiendo el fuerte agarre de ella. Sonrió debajo del casco al ver que llegaba a la autopista… esto iba a ser divertido… porque no jugar con los nervios de la chica. – Sujetate! – No dudó un segundo, hizo más fuerte el agarre en él y cerró con miedo los ojos. Sintió como el viento golpeaba más fuerte en su rostro y el olor de él se sentía a causa de su cercanía. – Abre los ojos. – la chica negó con la cabeza, asustada. – Solo ábrelos, confía en mí. - con esfuerzo los abrió de par en par. Los abrió del todo, maravillada al ver donde se encontraban, una ruta pequeña y solo a unos metros el mar azul y arena blanca. No había nadie, solo ellos dos. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

- Esto es… hermoso. – dijo maravillada. Había olvidado todo a su alrededor, ya ni siquiera recordaba el terror que le causaba la motocicleta. Se sentía como en un sueño, un muy real sueño. Los colores del paisaje parecían pintados por el mejor de los artistas, se sentía armonía en el ambiente sin un solo ruido que diera indicio de civilización en kilómetros a la redonda. Los ojos de Kagome todavía brillaban de la emoción, aun maravillada. Sintió como la velocidad disminuía, trayéndola otra vez a la realidad. Antes de poder bajarse del vehiculo, dos brazos fuertes ya lo sostenían bajándola delicadamente.

- Llegamos.- se quitó su casco mostrando su rostro atractivo y masculino y su cabello plateada que brillaba con el sol.

- Donde exactamente? – preguntó Kagome mientras observaba donde había estacionado. Estaban cerca del mar, en un pequeño espacio verde, rodeados por algunas rocas y montañas de arena, dándoles sombra. El olor del océano Atlántico llegaba hasta allí.

- Es mi lugar secreto, que ahora solo tú y yo sabemos la ubicación.- Dijo mientras miraba minuciosamente a la chica.

- Debería sentirme honrada que el gran Inuyasha me ha confiado un secreto?- dijo sonriendo, la única respuesta que recibió fue una sensual sonrisa de parte de él. Inuyasha caminó hacia su motocicleta y sacó varias cosas del asiento. Se acercó a Kagome y estiró la manta que tenía en la mano izquierda, mientras en la mano derecha tenia bien agarradas dos botellas de agua.

- Toma.- estiro su mano entregándole una de las botellas de agua.

- Gracias.- luego de eso vino un silencio incomodo. Kagome suspiró para sus adentros preguntándose porque había aceptado. Es verdad, Inuyasha era muy guapo, aunque algo arrogante, pero también amable… cuando quería. Ese pensamiento le sacó una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios que no fue notada por Inuyasha. Volteo su cabeza para mirarlo, estaba sentado su lado, sobre la manta. – Oye.- Recibió como respuesta al llamado un monosílabo in entendible que lo tomó por un "si?" – Como es tu… ehm… nombre completo? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Inuyasha Tokishiro.- luego calló.

- Bueno, si tu idea de invitarme hoy era caerme bien y conquistarme… no vas por buen camino. Podrías ser mas comunicativo, sabes? – Inuyasha levantó una ceja y luego soltó una risa, encantado por el carácter de esta chica.

- De acuerdo, chica comunicativa, cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó divertido.

- Kagome Higurashi.- dijo orgullosa levantando la mano que esperaba ser sostenida en un saludo formal por Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha Tokishiro, mucho gusto.- sostuvo la mano, sacudiéndola como saludo, suavemente. – Que te trajo a Estado Unidos?

- Bueno… vinimos de viaje con mis escuela y… un segundo! Tokishiro… eres japonés?

- Eh… si, mi padre es japonés.- dijo sorprendido por la pregunta.

- Ah…- pensó su otra pregunta.- Tienes parientes en Japón?

- No, mi padre trabaja aquí y mi madre también, he ido una o dos veces a Japón, pero nací allí.

- Ajá, pues yo vivo allá con mi mama, mi abuelo y mi hermanito menor, Souta, ah! Mi gato Buyo, es como de la familia.- Kagome seguía hablando, sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba absorto, observándola. Su cabello sedoso azabache, que el sol hacía pequeños reflejos azules, sus ojos brillantes de vida azules y su sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el más duros de los corazones. "Es hermosa y tiene carácter… posiblemente peor que el mío. Pero que estoy pensando? Kuso…" – Dijiste algo?

- Que? No… nada.- dijo nervioso "Lo habré dicho en voz alta?" Vio a Kagome pararse y sacarse los zapatos dejándolos a un lado.- Que haces?- preguntó extrañado.

- Siempre quise tocar el océano Atlántico. Vamos.- caminó tranquilamente esperando ser seguida por Inuyasha. Respiro profundamente y volteó hacia atrás viendo a unos metros al chico seguirla. Sonrió mientras seguía caminando, Inuyasha no parecía tan malo. Llegó a la orilla, esperando que el agua llegara y tocara sus pies. Cerró los ojos y esperó, dejándose llevar por una sensación de paz.

- Bueno, que esperamos? – al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, Kagome giró, sonrojándose furiosamente al verlo. Su remera se encontraba en el suelo mostrando su cuerpo, sus brazos fuertes. "Sabia que hacía ejercicio" Se sonrojó aun más por sus pensamientos. Las manos de Inuyasha se dirigieron al botón de su pantalón, haciendo abrir los ojos, sorprendida, a Kagome.

- Wow! Alto ahí, vaquero! Que demonios crees que haces? – dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra, muy sonrojada todavía. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de lado, casi sonriendo, las japonesas eran muy tímidas al parecer y eso le gustaba.

- Oh vamos, hace calor, no pensaba desnudarme, no tendrás ese privilegio hasta la segunda cita.- Kagome iba a decir algo cuando reaccionó "Segunda cita dijo?"- No nos meteremos al agua vestidos o si? – Y otra vez, esa sonrisita cínica que tanto irritaba a Kagome estaba ahí.

- Disculpa, "nos meteremos"… oh no, en tus sueños.- Inuyasha sin escucharla se quitó los pantalones quedando en unos calzoncillos blancos y con… pequeños dibujos de animales. (N/A: fue muy tentador!) Tiró los pantalones con su remera lejos de la orilla.

- O en tus pesadillas.- Antes de darse cuenta, dos fuertes brazos la tenían alzada en el hombro izquierdo, llevándola hacia la orilla. Antes de siquiera poder protestar sintió su caída al agua, cayendo sentada, mojada desde cintura hacia abajo. Ambos ya se encontraban mojados. La risa de Inuyasha podía escucharse por todos lados, una risa muy varonil, divertida pero sobre todo, feliz. – Divertido no? – Kagome lo observó furiosa. Levantó una ceja por la pregunta y vio que volvía a reír, en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Sin previo aviso, saltó, hundiéndolo bajo el agua. Lo soltó esperando que surgiera a la superficie, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la cara, pero al ver que no subía, se acercó.

- Inuyasha?- Vio que no abría los ojos. Asustada, lo arrastró hasta la orilla. "No respira" – Inuyasha, por favor, no te mueras.- Nerviosa, colocó su cabeza en sus piernas, bajó la altura de su rostro, el simple hecho de tocar sus labios era lo que la ponía nerviosa, pero debía hacerlo. Bajó lentamente, su corazón latía muy rápido, sin embargo en estos momentos solo importaba el bien estar de Inuyasha para ella. A dos centímetros de juntar su boca con la de él, abrió los ojos solo de reflejo y vio algo que la dejó petrificada: Inuyasha estaba sonriendo con un ojo abierto, esperando el tan ansiado "beso", y respiraba…. – Eres un embustero! – Sin cuidado corrió la cabeza de Inuyasha de su regazo.

- Auch! Ten cuidado.- Frotó detrás de su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

- Eres un idiota!- Inuyasha la miró desconcertado. Vio unas lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos y, de repente, sintió que el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y el corazón se le encogía. Levantó una mano quitando el rastro de ese líquido salado que se escurría por sus mejillas, no quería verla así.

- Lo siento. – Su voz sincera la calmó. Le sonrió como una niña pequeña recién perdonada por una travesura y luego, de la nada, su mirada su tornó furiosa. Suspiró.

- Estoy empapada. – Otra vez esa voz de niña pequeña recién regañada, empezaba a gustarle esa pequeña voz. Inuyasha se levantó y le ofreció su mano, que fue tomado casi al segundo.

- Quítate esa ropa. – Casi inmediatamente recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kagome.– Ay! Decía para que se te seque! Te daré mi ropa para que te cubras! Bruj..- No termino la palabra al ver la mirada de furia que le mandó la chica. – Kagome.

- Mucho mejor, no cuesta nada llamar a las damas por su nombre, no Inu-ya-sha?- El chico levantó los hombros dándole poca importancia a la situación.

Le entregó su camiseta a Kagome, que caminó hacia unas dunas donde podría tapar su desnudez para que ningún chico pervertido la mirara. Se quitó la remera y la bermuda, dejando solo la ropa interior, pero no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha podia verla. Kagome salió de las dunas y vio a Inuyasha dado vuelta, esperándola, sin darse cuenta que solo hacía unos segundos la observaba embelesado. Kagome tenía la remera y le llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos, tapándole perfectamente su figura mojada.

- Bien, y ahora que? – se sentía algo incomoda… no sabia que decir.

- Esperaremos que tu ropa se seque, en media hora ya estará seca.- Seguía dado vuelta, no quería verla a la cara, porque si lo hacía, sabía que la besaría allí y ahora. Y se preguntaba: Que tiene de malo? Un brillo nuevo salió de sus ojos mientras se daba vuelta y se dirigió a Kagome, que lo miró como presa a su cazador. Se acercaba sin romper contacto visual, al estar a escasos centímetros la reacción de Kagome fue dar un paso hacia atrás pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca acercándolo a él.

- Inuya..!- fue interrumpida, odiaba que hiciera eso! El odio rápidamente se esfumó cuando sintió esos calidos labios llenarla de un sentimiento dulce. No pensó en nada más, se dejó besar sin oponer resistencia, dándose cuenta que ella deseaba ese beso como ninguna otra cosa. Abrió la boca deseando un beso más profundo y le fue concedido, Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura, acercándolo a él aun más, si acaso eso era posible. Con suavidad la elevó a su altura con sus brazos dejando así, la punta de los dedos de Kagome tocar la arena. Ella solo se sostuvo de su cuello, sin dejar de mover sus labios. El beso terminó luego de unos minutos que parecieron segundos, ambos respiraban agitadamente y las mejillas también de ambos estaban ligeramente sonrosadas.

- Como voy por el camino de conquistarte?- Preguntó presuntuoso mientras tocaba su flequillo levemente con la mano que no la estaba sosteniendo de la cintura. Ella solo sonrió y lo miró.

- Bastante bien.- Y lo besó como si fuera lo más natural, como si ella estuviera hecha para él… ¿y quien decía lo contrario?

O:O:O:O:O:O

Kagome se encontraba en su cama del hotel, debían ser como las 8:30 AM y luego de estar dos horas dando vueltas no lograba de conciliar el sueño otra vez, pensaba una y otra vez en los últimos siete días, ya casi era tiempo de irse. Esos días los había pasado como ningunos otros, paseando con Inuyasha en su moto o como le llamaba ella: "esa cosa infernal de dos ruedas", sonrió a medias al recordar como Inuyasha se había ofendido al escuchar el nombre a su vehiculo. También había conocido a Miroku, el chico que estaba tan interesado en su querida amiga Sango. Habían ido al cine los cuatro a ver una película de horror donde ella se la pasó toda con las manos en la cara, aterrada. Miroku era un buen chico, lastima su… como decir… mano oportunista, lo que le había costado varios golpes de parte de Sango y uno de Inuyasha cuando la tocó a ella. Soltó una pequeña risa.

Cansada de recordar todo, se levantó con calma y desperezó tranquilamente. Buscó unos zapatos cómodos, un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta verde. Se cambió y viendo que aún Sango seguía dormida, decidió bajar sola. Salió suavemente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta, se dirigió al elevador. En la planta baja se dirigió al bar. Se sentó en una mesa de dos personas y esperó ser atendida.

- Buenos días, que puedo ofrecerle? – Un hombre de edad madura se acercó, vestía un uniforme negro con un delantal blanco y llevaba en la mano un papel y lápiz.

- Quisiera un… hm… jugo de naranja por favor.- El hombre asintió y la miró.

- No desea nada más señorita?

- No, esta bien, gracias.- Asintió nuevamente y caminó hacia la barra donde pidió el jugo de naranja.

- Deberías comer, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día… ¿sabes? – Esa voz le era conocida… demasiado conocida. Dio media vuelta y vio a Inuyasha recostado en una columna del hotel, con los brazos cruzados y a pocos metros de ella. ¿Qué hacía tan temprano en el hotel? Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba Kagome sentándose enfrente de ella y llamó al camarero.

- Si? ¿Quiere algo de desayuno joven?

- Podría traernos un desayuno completo para dos personas? – Pidió mientras miraba el menú con distracción.

- Claro, en unos minutos traigo su pedido y el jugo de la señorita.- Tomó el menú, se dirigió a la barra donde entregó el pedido y volvió a algunas mesas con clientes.

- Por qué hiciste eso? No tengo mucha hambre…además, que haces aquí tan temprano?- Volteó su mirada distraída hacia Inuyasha que estaba mirándola fijo con su rostro apoyado en su mano izquierda. Ya se conocían por dos semanas, habían salido casi todos los días, hasta se habían besado y cada vez que la miraba así todavía sentía vergüenza.

- Porque debes comer, no quiero que te partas como una rama cuando te caigas, con lo torpe que eres…- Inuyasha dijo esto mientras observaba todo el lugar todavía distraído. La miró a ella y le encantó encontrarse con esa mirada azul.- Y vine porque, tenía ganas de verte.- Esto lo dijo en un murmullo in entendible para Kagome.

- Que? No entendí lo último.

- Que quería verte okay?- Sonrojado hasta las orejas, dejó de mirarla y siguió con su recorrido por el lugar con sus ojos. Kagome lo observó sorprendida por la respuesta y también se sonrojó un poco. En los días que había estado con él, había llegado a conocerle bastante, sabía que le era difícil expresarse y que aunque fuera bromista tenía un lado que era bastante curioso donde era complicado entrar, como una caja fuerte o algo. Era bueno, aunque algo arrogante y pedante, pero bueno al fin y al cabo. Le había tomado un cariño particular, sino estaba con él, pensaba en él. Sonrió encantada y le tomó la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa, lo cual hizo poner la cara de Inuyasha de los siete colores del arco iris.

- Jaja, deberías ver tu cara, jaja.- Inuyasha no esperaba eso, esperaba un: yo también o esas cosas cursis que las chicas dicen y que les encantan. Pero Kagome no era así, cada vez que pensaba algo, ella hacía otra cosa totalmente diferente y eso lo tenía intrigado. Le gustaba estar con ella, de eso estaba seguro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz al lado de la pelinegra. Antes de que pudiera responderle algo a la chica, el camarero llegó con el desayuno para los dos. Tenía que decirle que lo hacía feliz y lo haría… en algún momento.

- Bien, que esperas? A comer.- Delicadamente soltó la mano de Kagome y le dirigió un plato lleno de huevos con panceta y salchichas. Higurashi hizo un gesto de negación, deseando no tener que comer todo eso. Inuyasha agarró un poco de comida y la dirigió a la boca de ella. Kagome se resistió, manteniendo la boca cerrada. El chico de ojos dorados dejó a un lado el tenedor y se acercó a ella y simplemente… la besó. Un beso suave, casto que la dejó sorprendida y sin aliento. Lamió su labio inferior, se separó de ella y aprovechando dirigió la comida a su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa del beso. Kagome cerró la boca y lo miró con rabia.

- Tramposo.- Dijo luego de tragar y se rió un poco por la situación. Entre risas por parte de ella y pequeñas trampas para hacerla comer, siguieron "normalmente" su desayuno.

El día continuo tranquilo, visitaron algunos lugares que deseaban conocer y compraron lo que veían. Antes de enterarse, ya eran las 7:00 PM, hora de volver al hotel para cenar y descansar, ya que mañana sería el último día de viaje para las japonesas.

- Mañana es el último día de estadía.- Sango suspiró al decir esta frase, ni ella ni ninguno de sus compañeros tenía el mínimo interés de volver a Japón, recibir su diploma y… y luego qué? Suspiró otra vez. "Una semana sonaba tan poco tiempo, y lo fue". Kagome escribía en su anotador, como hacía al final de cada día y Sango apostaba que en cada página el nombre de Inuyasha aparecería por lo menos quince veces. – 'Gome…

- Mmm…- Siguió escribiendo levantando la cabeza dándole a entender que en cierta forma… la escuchaba. – Dime San…- Sango bajó la mirada y dio vueltas por la habitación pensando como decirle lo que quería decirle sin quedar como una completa y absolutamente lunática. – Sango!

- Me gusta Miroku!- lo gritó como si hubiera sido un grito de auxilio por su vida, roja hasta las orejas y con los ojos brillosos. – Bueno, no gustar en todo su sentido, pero es lindo, caballeroso- Aunque tiene un problema con sus manos que debe parar! Pero fuera de eso… Ay! Kag… ¿qué debo hacer?

Los ojos de Kagome no podían estar más abiertos, cerró su anotador con parsimonia y se sentó observando a Sango que continuaba parada a un lado de su cama. ¿Debía darle consejos cuando ni ella misma sabía que demonios hacer con sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha? Una semana parecía tan poco tiempo para atarse emocionalmente a alguien que recién habían conocido en un país totalmente desconocido para ellas.

- Eh… Creo que se puede decir que tenemos el mismo problema San… No puedo dejar de pensar en Inuyasha.- Kagome abrió su anotador para mostrar un bosquejo de perfil de la cara del hanyou. – Estamos perdidas amiga, parece ser que es verdad que las mujeres caen por los hombres equivocados.- Respiró hondamente y soltó el aire.- Mañana será el último día que los veremos Sango, mi consejo es este, para ti y para mi: disfrútalo.- Sango la miró completamente anonadada y luego sonrió una sonrisa más triste que contenta, asintió dos veces y se tiró en la cama.

- Tienes razón amiga, somos jóvenes y no se es joven por mucho tiempo.- Se quedó pensativa una vez más y luego sorpresivamente se levantó de la cama mirando a Kagome. – Hagamos una promesa, mañana nada de caras tristes ni de arrepentimientos, sucederá lo que tenga que suceder. – Y al terminar su frase estiró la mano observando a su compañera de cuarto con una determinación en sus ojos que sorprendieron a Kagome. Ella simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja y estrechó su mano.

- Hecho. – Se acostaron pensando que mañana sería otro día, pero no cualquier otro, quizás el último día que verían a esos dos.

O:O:O:O:O:O

Se levantaron temprano para partir al aeropuerto a la hora designada en sus pasajes, a las 9.30 AM debían estar embarcando en su vuelo, rumbo a Japón. Ninguna emoción excepto tristeza sentían, el viaje había sido corto y ni Inuyasha o Miroku habían aparecido en la mañana. Kagome esperaba la imagen del peliplateado recostado en la columna del hotel con su mirada buscándola, quería por lo menos despedirse y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, haberla hecho sentir así.

- 'Gome, ya están las cosas en el bus, no van a venir. – Sango la tomó de la mano. – Vamos amiga, quizás el destino quiera que nos veamos en otro momento.

- Sabes que no creo en esas cosas, Sango, las cosas pasan por azares, nadie está destinado con nadie ni a ningún momento. – Le soltó la mano más enojada con ella misma que con su amiga.

- Amiga – La miró con simpatía. – Realmente te dio vuelta de cabeza el mundo eh? – Sango se rió mientras la agarraba del brazo. – Mira, destino o no destino, las cosas que suceden, suceden por algo. Creo en las almas gemelas y creo que tú y él quizás no lo eran, pero estaban jodidamente cerca de eso. Es decir, a Houjo ni siquiera lo consideraste para tomar un café y lo evitabas como la peste. Inuyasha logró algo que ningún otro pudo.

- Y Miroku?

- Bueno, creo que lo mismo se aplica a él. Me gusta… aunque mira demasiado mis pechos. – Ambas se rieron. – Vamos al bus Kag, tenemos una vida en Japón y los exámenes finales. Otro año volveremos, ¿Inuyasha te dio un telefono o dirección?

- No. – Bajó la cabeza derrotada, no le había pedido modo de contactarse de ninguna manera que no fuera viéndose en el hotel o las notas que él le daba.

- Tranquila! Algún modo habrá, Internet puede ser más útil que cualquier teléfono del universo, los buscaremos. – Con eso subieron al bus con sus demás compañeros dirigiéndose al aeropuerto con dos personas particulares en la mente de cada una respectivamente. El viaje sería algo largo y silencioso, había mucho tiempo y cosas que pensar.

Las veinticuatro horas de vuelo con escala en Madrid terminaron para el placer de todos los estudiantes cansados de viajar. La comida del avión no era lo mejor y tampoco su comodidad, Sango y Kagome bajaron casi últimas mientras tomaban sus bolsos de mano y miraban por la ventana del avión con nostalgia de la semana pasada. El equipaje tardó unos veinte minutos en comenzar a recorrer la banda transportadora, ya el agotamiento se hacía visible en las caras de todos los pasajeros del vuelo.

- Tomamos un taxi juntas? – Sango le preguntó, con valija en mano, a su mejor amiga absorta en la banda transportadora.

- Si, claro… ah! Esa es mi valija. – Se acercó casi al borde del final de la banda alargando el brazo cuando otro se alargó para agarrar ágilmente y sin esfuerzo la valija de casi 25 kilogramos. – Oye tú! eso es mío pedazo de..- levantó la cabeza lista para una sarta de insultos al ladrón de equipaje solo para ver una cara muy conocida. – Miroku? Pe-pe-pero, qué haces en Japón? Sango! – Su amiga automáticamente se dio vuelta para ver a Kagome pasmada enfrente del barman.

- Qué diablos? Miroku! – Se acercó rápido para mirarlo de arriba abajo. – No sabía que venías en nuestro vuelo, que haces aquí?

- Bueno, venir fue idea de otra persona en realidad. – apuntó atrás de ambas mujeres al chico que Kagome no había dejado de pensar en todo el viaje. – Ey! Ven a saludar, para ser japonés no tienes modales, Inuyasha. – Kagome saltó casi en una pata al verlo ahí parado detrás de ellos, debía haberse bajado primero porque no lo había divisado en ningún momento. Caminó hasta donde estaba él.

- Hola. – "No podía ocurrírseme algo peor para decir cierto?"

- Sorpresa. – sonrió con un colmillo colgando de su boca, gracioso.

- Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, no te despediste.

- Oh bueno, lo siento, tu no llegaste a saludarme y decidiste comprarte un pasaje a ti y a Miroku a Japón. – Miró para donde estaba el barman que ya no estaba con Sango donde los había dejado, no estaban a la vista. – Eres muy extraño.

- Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a Japón un par de veces. Soy japonés después de todo, y no logré llegar a saludarte así que tomé el vuelo contigo. – la tomó de la cintura.- Resulta que, señorita Higurashi, usted me debe otro baile.

- Es broma? Todo por un baile que tu ni siquiera me preguntaste, sino que fue más bien una orden?

- Dime algo Kag, si ahora mismo te pidiera que bailaras conmigo, lo harías dispuesta? – La envolvió con sus brazos mientras observaba que ya nadie estaba allí y la banda transportadora había frenado su movimiento – Bailarías conmigo?

- Aquí? Estamos en un aeropuerto, Inuyasha. – Sin terminar de pensar que decirle luego, Inuyasha la besó sin ningún freno y el beso se transformó en una danza dulce de sus pies y sus labios al mismo tiempo. Kagome cedió con gusto mientras lo apretaba para sí jugando con su cabello plateado, pensando lo loco que estaba él para hacer semejante viaje y ella lo loca que estaba por él. El beso terminó de modo dulce mientras sus pies seguían un movimiento acompasado, sin música ni gente, solo ellos eran lo que necesitaban, el uno al otro. – Ya tienes tu baile, ahora qué?

- Ahora te toca a ti llevarme a ver el océano, planeo quedarme unas semanas con el pervertido de Miroku que ya debe estar llevando a tu amiga a un hotel de amor.

- Sango nunca iría a esos lugares!

- Ya veremos.

- El pervertido eres tú aquí.

- Solo contigo.

- Eso no es un halago para mí.

- Si te digo que me gustas sería un halago?

- Q-q-q-que? – Kagome a esto quedó pasmada mientras el chico no la miraba a lo ojos ni por lo más preciado. – Te gusto?

- Sip, qué? Yo a ti no? – bromeó un poco, pero en el fondo tenía ese pavor a sus sentimientos nos correspondidos. Kagome le tomó las manos.

- Sango tenía razón, quizás no seamos almas gemelas ni nada de eso, pero estamos jodidamente cerca. – Con eso besó al mediodemonio mientras él le correspondía contento ese beso lleno de promesas futuras.


End file.
